powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Negation
The power to nullify the magical powers of others. Sub-power of Magical Energy Manipulation and Anti-Magic. Variation of Power Negation. Opposite to Magic Augmentation. Also Called *Anti-Magic Inducement *Eldritch Negation *Magic Canceling/Cancellation Capabilities The user can negate superhuman powers and effects that originate from magic. Spells, curses, hexes, jinxes and charms may all be negated by the user. In addition, magical objects/items and potions are rendered useless, while the effect of ley lines is diminished, according to the user's level of power. Magical creations even weaken, and eventually crumble, disperse or dissolve in the user's presence. Applications *Counteraction of ley lines. *Destruction of magical constructs. *Harm, disempowerment and/or destruction of magical creatures and (sometimes) magical spirits. *Negation of magic powers. *Neutralization of magic items. *Often has no effect on one's own magic, unless desired. *Teleportation Negation by negating teleportation spells. Techniques *Spell Negation: The user can negate specifically spells (not magic items, creatures, etc) Variations *Curse Negation *Magic Destruction *Magic Negation Field Associations *Anti-Magic *Foreign Forces Removal *Magic Adaptation *Magic Bypassing *Magic Combat *Magic Immunity *Power Negation Limitations *Only works on abilities, effects, creation and creatures magical in origin. *May require one to be up close to negate the magic. *May be difficult to activate. *May be difficult or impossible to turn off. *May only work on spells/rituals/incantations, only on magic items, only on magical creatures, or anything of the like. *May not be able to stand with a group of magic-using allies. *May only be able to negate the active powers of magical creatures leaving innate powers untouched. *Users of Mystic Lock are immune. *Almighty Magic cannot be negated. Known Users See Also Anti-Magic. Known Objects *Nth Metal (DC Comics) *Moon (Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld) *The Crystal Jammer (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Gadget Drone (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha); via Anti Magilink Field *Thor's Hammer (Marvel Comics) *Charmcaster's Magic Bag (Ben 10) * Adamantine (Marvel Comics) *Queen Chrysalis' Throne (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic); only non-changeling magic *Enchanted Cuffs (Once Upon a Time) *Belmont (Rosario + Vampire) *Rose Quartz's shield (Steven Universe) *Rule Breaker (TYPE-MOON) *Gáe Dearg (TYPE-MOON) *Stone of Dreams (Wizards of Waverly Place - The Movie); via Wish Granting *Magic Sword - Dolce (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) Gallery File:S5e48_Bella_Noche's_head.png|Bella Noche (Adventure Time) Charmcaster Bag.png|Charmcaster's Magic Bag (Ben 10)... Gwen Tennyson Magic Negation.gif|... negates Gwen Tennyson's magic. Vincire2.png|Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using the Binding Field Spell to contain Willow and her magic within an energy field. Nth Metal.jpg|A Nth Metal (DC Comics) meteorite of Thanagarian origin, which was widely known for its ability to negate magic, found it's way to a comatose Regime Earth Shiera, turning her into a living Nth Metal Sentinel. August casts Ars Magia.png|Ars Magia is an Ancient Magic that evaporates the blood and oxygen and melt the earth, August (Fairy Tail) mastered it to a degree that he can destroy an entire country even disrupt magic. Crystal Jammer.png|The Crystal Jammer (Final Fantasy Type-0) is a weapon used by the Militesi Empire that neutralizes a Crystal's magical power, rendering the people and summoned constructs connected to it powerless. My Little Pony Series Discord Magic Negation.gif|Even if Discord’s (My Little Pony series) Gesturify was prevented from being used due to Starlight Glimmer using Magical Telekinesis to withhold his fingers, he effortlessly blew the arcane energy off of his hand like a match. Thorax_looking_at_Queen_Chrysalis'_throne_S6E26.png|Queen Chrysalis' Throne (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), a piece of an ancient dark stone that soaks up all non-changeling magic. Merlin_Absolute_Cancel.jpg|Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) uses Absolute Cancel to nullify any magic. File:Tsukune_RV_Belmont.jpg|The Belmont (Rosario + Vampire) is a whip with magic-cancelling properties, able to cancel even the magic sealing properties of the wielder. Prisma.png|Prisma (Sofia the First) Gáe_Dearg_(TYPE-MOON).gif|Gáe Dearg (TYPE-MOON) is a spear that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy, such as Saber's armor. Majin Light Wielding Dolce.jpg|Light (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) in his Majin form wielding Dolce. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Negation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Supernatural Powers